Soy Tu Mujer
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: Al escuchar esas palabras, la rubia sintió que todos sus temores quedaban de lado. La sensación de su antes destrozado corazón había vuelto a la vida con tan solo dos palabras. Dos simples palabras que habían transformando todo su mundo.


SOY TU MUJER

**Autor: Jiraiya**

**Nota 1:**_ Los derechos de la serie Sekirei NO me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**Nota 2:**_ Esta historia transcurre durante el capítulo 39, al inicio del tomo 5._

* * *

Tsukiumi entró a la casa cansada y con la ropa desgarrada luego de su entrenamiento con la propietaria, de hecho, llevaba su pecho izquierdo al aire, ya que Miya le había roto la ropa nuevamente, sacándole un buen pedazo del vestido justo en esa parte. Lo bueno es no le había roto por completo el vestido como la primera vez. Eso quería decir había progresado un poco, o que tal vez Miya no se había empleado al máximo.

Asama Miya, la propietaria de la "Casa Izumo". ¿Quién era en realidad esa mujer? ¿Cómo es que sabía pelear de esa forma tan impresionante? Y mas importante aún. ¿Cómo rayos es que poseía esa fuerza tan monstruosa? Hubiera querido preguntarle directamente pero la verdad y aunque le costara reconocerlo, tenía un poco de miedo de hacerlo. Solo un poco. Bueno, tarde o temprano lo descubriría, estaba segura de eso. Mientras, seguiría siendo la propietaria que tenía una fuerza monstruosa y que peleaba mejor que nadie que hubiera visto jamás. Si con ello podía hacerse más fuerte, estaba bien para ella.

"Hacerse más fuerte"

Ese era el motivo por el cual hacia esto, el motivo por el cual entrenaba con Miya y aceptada todos los golpes que esta le daba. Tenía que hacerse más fuerte... mucho más fuerte.

"_Oí que tu querías ser la Sekirei más fuerte. ¿Por qué?" _le preguntó Miya.

Esa pregunta de la mujer había sido un golpe directo y sorpresivo. Ella siempre había querido ser la más fuerte por una razón muy concreta, pero ahora, desde que Minato había entrado en su vida, desde que se había convertido en su "Ashikabi", sus motivos habían cambiado radicalmente. Se sonrojó de solo recordar la respuesta que dio a Miya, pero, para bien o para mal, esa era la verdad.

"_Al principio quería probar que podía ser la más fuerte sin un Ashikabi, pero ahora... con... con ese tipo... Para poder estar toda mi vida con Minato. Ese es el por qué quiero ser la más fuerte"_

Miya había sonreído con aprobación al escuchar sus palabras, y ella, presa de la vergüenza al haber revelado de esa forma sus sentimientos, le había gritado pidiendo que no le dijera nada de eso a Minato. Miya solo sonrió más ampliamente diciendo que no debía preocuparse. Fue luego de esas palabras que Miya comenzó a entrenarla, ayudándola en su camino para convertirse en la Sekirei más fuerte.

Y aquí estaba ahora, entrando a la residencia, cansada y con la ropa desgarrada, pero un poco más fuerte que el día anterior. Fue entonces que notó el alboroto que veía de una de las habitaciones de la casa. "¿Y ahora qué rayos sucede aquí?" se preguntó la rubia, entre cansada y molesta por el ruido. Fue entonces que Minato pareció escuchar sus pasos, ya que se asomó fuera de la habitación de donde venía todo ese alboroto.

-- ¡Tsukiumi! –- exclamó el joven al verla de pie en medio del pasillo.

-- ¿Qué sucede? –- preguntó ella, manteniendo su pose de suficiencia con los brazos cruzados, tapando oportunamente con una mano el pecho que tenía expuesto.

-- Um, Kasehana-San lo sugirió. Damos una fiesta de despedida a Shigi-Kun y Kuno-San –- respondió Minato, con una cara que daba a entender que no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero sin duda se había dejado llevar por la corriente, o más bien dicho, no le había quedado más remedio que dejarse llevar.

Minato la invitó a entrar a compartir con los demás, pero ella simplemente se dio la vuelta en forma despectiva para retirarse.

-- Humph. No funcionará –- respondió ella, enfadada.

La sola idea de ir a festejar con ese chico y esa Sekirei buena para nada, le erizaba el cabello. No podía estar de acuerdo con alguien que no quería pelear, y lo que es más, con alguien que quería huir de la ciudad dejando su honor de lado. Ellos eran Sekirei, vivían para esto, pelear era parte de lo que eran, y renunciar a eso de esta forma tan... tan... cobarde, era algo que no podía aprobar. Fue en ese momento que Minato pareció caer en cuenta de que ella estaba lastimada.

-- ¿Estás lastimada? ¿Estás bien? -– preguntó el joven expectante, dando un paso hacia ella.

El corazón de Tsukiumi se remeció ante esas palabras y al ver la preocupación pintada en la cara y sobre todo, en los ojos de su Ashikabi, preocupación y... ¿algo más?

-- No te preocupes por eso. ¡Estoy bien!. Es solo un rasguño -- respondió ella con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, pero manteniendo la seriedad y su pose de suficiencia, aunque le costó una enormidad. El solo saber que Minato se preocupaba por ella era suficiente para hacerla estremecer de pies a cabeza. ¿Por qué siempre él era capaz de hacer eso con ella, aún sin proponérselo? Se dio la vuelta y emprendió otra vez la retirada.

-- Hey, Tsukiumi. ¡Espera! -– dijo Minato, estirando un brazo tratando de detenerla.

-- ¿Qué pasa? -– preguntó ella, deteniendo su andar, expectante a sus palabras. ¿Acaso él...?

-- Todavía no cambiaste de opinión... sobre si ayudarnos con la fuga –- comentó el joven.

-- ¡Cuando tomo una decisión, no la cambio! –- sentenció la rubia, con voz firme.

-- Pero debes... ¿Qué pasará si algo inesperado sucede? –- dijo Minato, mirando a la mujer con seriedad –- Para nuestra estrategia en la ciudad, Seo-San y las demás no estarán con nosotros. Por lo tanto si... si los "Cuerpos Disciplinarios" o los otros Sekirei atacan, entonces... las peleas estallarán, y Musubi-Chan...

La sola mención de ese nombre hizo que la mujer se pusiera en guardia y mirara con seriedad al joven de pie ante ella.

-- Musubi-Chan, si... si algo le pasara, yo... –- continuó el joven, con preocupación en la voz.

Para Tsukiumi esas palabras eran la confirmación de algo que hace tiempo intuía. Cerró los ojos con pesar antes de hablar.

-- Minato... Sobre el plan de escape, ¿estás preocupado por ella? ¿La única que te preocupa es Musubi? –- preguntó la mujer, dejando entrever algo del enojo y el dolor que significaron esas palabras para ella.

"Musubi, Musubi, Musubi... siempre Musubi" pensaba la rubia con el corazón dolorido y la cabeza gacha. ¿Por qué siempre esa Sekirei aparecía de por medio? ¿Es que él no sentía nada por...?

-- Lo siento. Saqué un tema improbable... –- dijo el joven, tomando a la mujer por los hombros, preocupado al oír sus palabras.

Tsukiumi apartó la vista hacia un lado, rehuyendo los ojos del joven, dolida aún al escuchar el nombre de Musubi en los labios de esta persona que se había convertido en una parte tan importante de su vida. Fue entonces que la mujer se armó de valor para decir algo que hace tiempo rondaba su cabeza, un deseo que siempre se hacia presente cuando estaba cerca de su Ashikabi.

-- Minato, aunque actúo como si estuviéramos casados, tu... tu... ¿querrías abrazarme? –- preguntó, observando con el rostro sonrojado a su Ashikabi, a la vez que cogía una de sus manos y la guiaba hasta su pecho descubierto.

Para Tsukiumi esta acción requirió de toda su fuerza interior y su autocontrol. Ella que siempre se había jactado de su poder y de que nunca estaría al servicio de ningún Ashikabi, ahora estaba aquí, preguntándole al joven que tenía al frente si quería abrazarla. Pidiéndole un poco de cariño.

Minato se sonrojó en el acto al percatarse de la posición de su mano, y luego se sorprendió al ver expuesto el seno de Tsukiumi. Sintió el contacto de esa suave piel y vio como el pezón de la mujer quedaba justo entre sus dedos. La suavidad, y el calor del pecho de la rubia se extendían por su mano, y tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para contener el deseo de acariciar ese turgente seno. Al observar a la mujer ante él, que permanecía con la cabeza gacha esperando su respuesta, algo se agitó dentro de su corazón. Un sentimiento que había nacido el día que conoció a Tsukiumi, un sentimiento se había estado consolidando día a día. Un sentimiento que lo había asustando en un inicio y que luego había reprimido con todas sus fuerzas por temor a las consecuencias, pero que ahora, ante las palabras de la rubia, amenazaba con salir finalmente a la luz.

El corazón de Minato latía en forma acelerada, ante la certeza de que ya no podría contener ese torrente de emociones que estaban guardados en su corazón. ¿Qué pensarían las demás cuando se enteraran de todo esto? ¿Qué pensaría Musubi-Chan al enterarse de sus verdaderos sentimientos? Francamente en ese momento le daba lo mismo, lo único que importaba para él era lo que estaba por pasar... lo que estaba por decir. El joven tragó sonoramente armándose de valor antes de hablar.

-- Tsukiumi... yo...

-- ¡Mina-Tan! -– llamó Matsu, asomándose desde el cuarto donde estaban festejando.

-- ¡Woahh! -– exclamó Minato dando un salto, tomado por sorpresa.

-- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? Mina-Tan debería venir aquí y beber también –- señaló Matsu, que desde su posición no podía ver a Tsukiumi parada junto al joven.

-- Matsu-San, yo... tengo que ir al baño –- respondió él, inventando una respuesta, aún con el corazón en la mano por la sorpresa.

-- ¡Oh! Bien. No tardes tanto –- señaló Matsu, encogiéndose de hombros para luego cerrar la puerta corrediza, reintegrándose al alboroto que reinaba dentro del cuarto.

Al ver que Matsu se había regresado al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si, y que no había nadie más por los alrededores que pudiera interrumpirlos, Minato se volteó para observar a Tsukiumi y continuar donde se había quedado, pero para su sorpresa la rubia iba alejándose por el pasillo.

-- ¡Tsukiumi, espera! –- dijo el joven acercándose a la rubia, tomándola por un hombro y logrando que esta detuviera su andar.

-- ...una desilusión –- dijo finalmente la rubia luego de unos segundos con la cabeza gacha.

-- ¿Perdón? –- preguntó el joven sin entender.

-- Muy bien. ¡Solo fui engañada por un momento! –- estalló furiosa la rubia, mirando con odio a su Ashikabi, pero con las mejillas sonrojadas -- ¡Olvídalo! Te mataré como si no fueras nada. ¡Te mataré, Minato!

Tsukiumi estaba furiosa. Furiosa consigo misma por ponerse en esa situación y preguntarle a Minato si quería abrazarla. ¿Cómo fue que llegó a caer tan bajo? Ella era una mujer fuerte y orgullosa, y ahora andaba mendigando un poco de cariño de un joven que solo tenía ojos para una mujer que no era ella. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que los ojos y el corazón de Minato hace mucho que estaban ocupados por...

Todo pasó tan rápido que Tsukiumi no supo como ocurrió. Solo sabía que de pronto alguien la tomó por un brazo, jalándola para luego ser atrapada en un fuerte abrazo. Estaba apunto de reclamar, de liberarse, cuando cayó en cuanta de quien la estaba abrazando.

-- Minato –- dijo casi en un susurró.

El no respondió, solo se limitó a estrechar un poco más el abrazo, como si estuviera tratando de que ella no pudiera escapar. En un primer momento la mujer no supo qué hacer o decir, hasta que finalmente, lentamente y de forma un tanto insegura, le devolvió el abrazo a su Ashikabi, descansando la cabeza en su hombro.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, simplemente abrazados, en silencio en medio de ese pasillo, pero para ella fueron unos de los momentos mas felices de su vida. Finalmente ese momento de prolongado silencio fue roto por las palabras de Minato.

-- ¿Realmente creíste que no quería abrazarte, Tsukiumi? –- preguntó en un susurro, hablándole al oído, logrando que la rubia se estremeciera.

-- Minato... yo... –- intentó decir la mujer, pero se quedó sin palabras al sentir como su Ashikabi la estrechaba con más fuerza aún.

El corazón de Minato latía desbocado, mareado por la sensación de tener a esa excitante mujer entre sus brazos, por sentir su proximidad, su calor. Fue así como todos esos deseos reprimidos que había ido guardado en su corazón por tanto tiempo, fueron saliendo a flote y de pronto se encontró hablando casi sin pensar.

-- No te puedes imaginas cuantas veces he deseado hacer esto ... abrazarte... estrecharte contra mi... sentir tu calor... intoxicarme respirando el aroma de tu piel –- susurró nuevamente el joven al oído de la mujer.

Tsukiumi se sonrojó furiosamente al escuchar las palabras del joven que la tenía atrapada en sus brazos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Minato realmente había dicho todas esas cosas tan embarazosas? No lo podía creer. Esas no parecían ser palabras que diría alguien como él. Minato era un chico tímido y algo retraído en lo que refería a mujeres. Y aquí estaba ahora, soltándole todas esas palabras tan... tan... comprometedoras. No... eso no podía ser verdad.

-- Minato... tú... deja de jugar conmigo -– logró decir la rubia, apartándose de su Ashikabi, empujándolo a un lado con sus manos.

-- ¿Tsukiumi? -– preguntó el.

-- ¡Deja de burlarte de mi! No estoy para juegos, Minato –- estalló la mujer, mirando enojada a su joven Ashikabi.

Para total sorpresa de la rubia, lejos de sentirse intimidado y retroceder con cara desvalida, como se había imaginado, Minato la observó con una expresión un tanto dolida en el rostro, como si sus palabras lo hubieran lastimado. Entonces esa expresión dolida fue reemplazada por otra de enfado y Tsukiumi fue tomada nuevamente por sorpresa al ser acorralada contra la pared tras ella.

-- ¿Minato? -– preguntó sorprendida, al ver la cara del joven frente a la suya, observándola intensamente, sujetándole los brazos a los lados de la cara, tomándola por las muñecas, inmovilizándola.

-- ¿Crees que estoy jugando? ¿Crees que jugaría con algo así? -– preguntó él, enojado y dolido.

-- Minato... yo...

Repentinamente escucharon un fuerte ruido venir de la habitación donde estaban celebrando. Al parecer alguien se había caído o tropezado, ya que se escuchó un estallido de risas salir de la habitación. Al volver a verse a la cara, la Sekirei y su Ashikabi quedaron con el rostro a escasos centímetros de distancia. Podían sentir como sus alientos se mezclaban a la vez que ambos comenzaban a respirar de forma acelerada. Casi sin darse cuenta, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse hasta que un nuevo ruido los hizo sobresaltarse, dándose cuenta de la posición en que estaban.

Tsukiumi no supo como reaccionar en un inicio, hasta que Minato la jaló de una mano y la hizo esconderse en una esquina. Estuvo por protestar, pero vio como el joven le hacía señas para guardar silencio. Entonces la rubia vio a Asama Miya subiendo por una escalera hasta el segundo piso, donde recordó se encontraba otro inquilino.

Minato permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes luego de que Miya desapareciera en el segundo piso. Había agachado la cabeza y miraba fijamente el piso mientras pensaba furiosamente si era correcto o no seguir con lo que había iniciado, pero al levantar la vista y ver a una expectante Tsukiumi junto a él, tomó una decisión.

-- Vamos –- dijo, jalando a Tsukiumi de una mano.

-- ¿Minato, dónde me llevas?

-- Aquí no podemos conversar tranquilos. Hay demasiada gente –- señaló el joven, jalando tras de si a la mujer que no fue capaz de poner ninguna resistencia.

* * *

La noche estaba estrellada y un tanto calurosa, pero corría una agradable brisa que refrescaba el ambiente. Era una noche ideal para caminar, justo lo que hacía el joven Ashikabi y una de sus Sekirei en ese momento. Ambos llevaban ya unos minutos caminando uno junto al otro por un hermoso parque sin decir una sola palabra. Solo caminaban con la cabeza gacha, Tsukiumi expectante, acariciando distraídamente la chaqueta que su Ashikabi le había facilitado para que se cubriera su expuesto seno izquierdo. Por su parte, Minato trataba de juntar las fuerzas necesarias para poder retomar la conversación desde donde la habían dejado, ya que el repentino ataque de valor y decisión que había experimentado unos minutos atrás, había desaparecido.

Fue así como la pareja caminó hasta que se detuvieron a los pies de un gran árbol en medio del parque. Tsukiumi se apoyó de espaldas al árbol y cruzó los brazos en lo que sería su típica pose de superioridad, pero en esta ocasión distaba mucho de eso. Tal parecía que la mujer se estuviera abrazando a si misma en un intento por calmar el temblor de su cuerpo.

Minato observó a la mujer, estando consiente de que había llegado el momento de hablar. El había iniciado todo eso y ahora debía de terminarlo, para bien o para mal.

-- Tsukiumi... yo... bien... -– comenzó el joven, pero las palabras se negaban a salir.

-- ¿Qué fue todo eso que me dijiste allá en casa? ¿Es una broma, o... ? -– preguntó la mujer, con sonrojo en sus mejillas, a la vez que su corazón latía acelerado, sin poder terminar de hablar.

-- No es ninguna broma, yo...

Minato nuevamente quedó a medio camino en lo que decía y Tsukiumi lo observó con seriedad. El había dicho muchas cosas comprometedoras. Parecía como si fuera otra persona al decirlo, en cambio ahora, había vuelto a ser el joven tímido de siempre. Por eso debía asegurarse. Por su bien, tenia que estar segura.

-- Minato... ¿Qué sientes por Musubi?

La repentina pregunta de Tsukiumi sobresaltó al joven, que involuntariamente dio un salto en sorpresa por la pregunta. Al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada de la mujer, que lo observaba expectante, esperanzada y... ¿Con algo de temor? Al ver los ojos de esa hermosa mujer observándolo de esa forma, el joven Ashikabi sintió que su corazón se remecía por segunda vez en el día. Los temores quedaron de lado nuevamente y volvió a sentir la seguridad que necesitaba para decir lo que sentía... para decir la verdad... su verdad.

-- Musubi... bien, yo... –- comenzó el joven. Dio una profunda inspiración y miró fijamente a la mujer antes de comenzar a hablar –- Cuando conocí a Musubi-Chan me lleve una gran impresión, y me fue imposible no sentir cosas por ella, después de todo por lo que pasamos juntos en tan poco tiempo.

Minato sonrió al recordar esos días, a la vez que en los ojos de Tsukiumi aparecía la desesperanza.

-- Con el correr de tiempo lo que iba sintiendo por Musubi se hacía cada vez mas fuerte e intenso -– continuó Minato, con la cabeza gacha, buscando las palabras adecuadas para seguir -– No sé como definir lo que siento por ella, pero creo que es un sentimiento muy cercano al amor.

Tsukiumi se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, sin poder evitar mirar hacia abajo con un repentino dolor en su pecho. Sintió como un vacío bajo sus pies que amenaza con tragársela, a la vez que su corazón comenzaba a romperse en pedazos. Entonces, sintió una mano que la tomaba por la barbilla y hacía que levantara la vista, para encontrarse de frente con los ojos de Minato, que la observaba con intensidad.

-- Entonces apareciste tú... y mi vida volvió a cambiar.

-- Mi-Minato...tu... –- intentó decir la rubia, repentinamente sonrojada, quedándose sin palabras.

--Es cierto que me preocupo por Musubi-Chan. Ella fue mi primer Sekirei y siento algo muy profundo por ella, pero desde que tú entraste en mi vida... siento que te has ido metiendo bajo mi piel sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo.

Tsukiumi se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies con esas palabras de su Ashikabi. Esas palabras... con esas palabras le estaba queriendo decir que él... que él...

-- He tratado de mantener un equilibrio –- continuó Minato –- He tratado de no hacer diferencias entre Musubi-Chan, Matsu-Chan, Kuu-Chan y tú. De que las cosas no se salgan de control... pero me es cada vez mas difícil, y... al final solo he logrado parecer un tonto que le tiene miedo a las mujeres.

Minato se acercó aún mas a la rubia, hasta que sus narices quedaron prácticamente rozándose. Tsukiumi contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta, mientras que Minato reunía el valor para decir aquello que hace tanto lo atormentaba.

-- Pero por más que intento... me es imposible sacarte de mi cabeza. Siempre estas ahí, martillando en una esquina de mi mente, haciéndome desear estar contigo... desear acariciarte... estrecharte entre mis brazos... besarte... por eso cuando me pediste abrazarte sentí que ya no podía resistirlo más... que si no te decía lo que siento, me volvería loco.

El joven Ashikabi observó los expectantes ojos de su Sekirei, antes de abrir su corazón y decirle las palabras que cambiaran para siempre las cosas entre ellos.

-- Te amo –- dijo en un susurro, totalmente sonrojado.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la rubia sintió que todos sus temores quedaban de lado. La sensación de vacío había desaparecido y su antes destrozado corazón había vuelto a la vida con tan solo dos palabras. Dos simple palabras que habían transformando todo su mundo.

Tsukiumi sonrió. La mas hermosa sonrisa que Minato había contemplado en toda su vida, una sonrisa con que la mujer expresaba todo eso que había dentro de su corazón. Minato no necesito palabras para entender. Con esa hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos anegados en lágrimas de felicidad, supo que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Casi sin darse cuenta ambos se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en un tierno beso. Un beso anhelado por ambos desde hace mucho tiempo. Un beso sincero. Un beso que expresaba lo que sentían uno por el otro.

La noche se iluminó repentinamente mientras Tsukiumi se estremecía de pies a cabeza al sentir como sus alas se desplegaban, reaccionando instintivamente ante el beso de su Ashikabi. Era una sensación cálida y fuerte, que brotaba directamente desde su corazón, y que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La mujer cayó en brazos del joven, embriagada por el beso y esas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, que eran muchísimo mas intensas que la vez que se convirtió en la cuarta Sekirei de Minato.

Por su parte, Minato contemplaba impresionado a la mujer entre sus brazos, también estremecido por la fuerza de ese beso, un beso que lo remeció hasta los huesos. Pudo sentir que no fue un beso normal. Fue mucho mas intenso y ahora, observando a Tsukiumi, que se recuperaba en sus brazos, podía apreciar que la mujer estaba incluso mas hermosa que hace unos segundos atrás, con sus alas luminosas desplegadas en todo su esplendor.

Tsukiumi observó a Minato con una sonrisa de felicidad y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras secaba con una mano una nueva lágrima que amenazaba salir de uno de sus ojos.

-- También te amo, Minato –- dijo finalmente la mujer, inundada por esa cálida sensación que brotaba desde su corazón, esa sensación que ahora podía identificar como amor.

La pareja se fundió en un nuevo beso, mucho mas profundo, lleno de amor y de pasión, logrando que las alas de Tsukiumi brillaban aún con mas intensidad, como expresando lo que su dueña sentía en ese momento. Finalmente, y luego de un largo beso, la pareja se separó con un sonido húmedo, dando un suspiro de felicidad. Se observaron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-- Minato –- dijo la mujer.

-- ¿Si?

-- En el futuro, si quieres... abrazarme... solo hazlo. Soy tu mujer, así que está bien que lo hagas -– dijo ella, apenas sosteniendo la mirada del joven, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Minato observó a la mujer y sonrió. Pese a todo lo que había pasado, ella seguía sonrojándose con tanta facilidad cuando lograba expresar lo que sentía. Le encantaba eso de ella.

Tsukiumi se encontró nuevamente atrapada en un abrazo, pero esta vez no intentó escapar de el, por el contrario, devolvió el abrazo descansando su cabeza en el hombro de ese joven que lo era todo para ella.

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana y el sol comenzaba a elevarse sobre el cielo, mientras una pareja caminaba de regreso a su hogar. La mujer iba colgada del brazo del joven, que parecía realmente feliz de ir del brazo con una mujer tan hermosa.

Habían pasado toda la noche afuera. Descubrieron que la ciudad tenía mucho que ofrecer de noche, por lo que no les faltó donde ir. Caminaron, conversaron, rieron, comieron algo y luego, despuntado la mañana, tomaron un café con una rebanada de kuchen de limón. Esa noche se habían conocido un poco mas, y ahora, luego de pasar todas esas horas juntos sin nadie que interfiriera, las cosas parecían un poco mas claras para ambos.

Para Minato no sería tarea fácil, pero tendría que ver cómo hacerlo para poner las cosas en orden. Es verdad que quería mantener un equilibrio entre sus Sekirei, pero tampoco podía negar por más tiempo lo que sentía por Tsukiumi. No seria fácil, pero al menos no estaría solo en esto. Por su parte, Tsukiumi parecía estar en medio de un sueño.

Por mucho tiempo ella estuvo buscando a su Ashikabi con la única intención de matarlo, para que, según ella, no la pusiera bajo sus ordenes como una sirvienta y abusara de ella. Por eso, cuando finalmente se encontró con Minato y supo que era su Ashikabi, intentó matarlo inmediatamente, pero las cosas no habían salido como ella lo había esperado. Fue así como el joven que había intentado matar, la había protegido y luego salvado de ese otro Ashikabi que quiso hacerla suya a la fuerza. Minato era muy distinto a lo que se había imaginado. Se sentía bien a su lado, se sentía viva, completa. Ese día, la Sekierei que odiaba a los Ashikabi, se sometió voluntariamente a ese joven, besándolo, sellando el pacto que los uniría de por vida y ganando sus alas.

Ahora, luego de la pasada noche, sentía que ese pacto había ganado nuevas fuerzas. Ya no solo era la Sekirei de Minato, ahora era además su mujer. No de palabras, si no de hechos. Se sonrojó de solo recordar las horas pasadas en ese hotel, pero no pudo dejar de estar feliz. Había sido la experiencia mas hermosa de su vida. Una experiencia que se encargaría de que repitieran en el futuro próximo, después de todo, ella era la mujer de Minato, así que estaba bien hacer esas cosas, pensó a la vez que sentía como su cara ardía producto del sonrojo.

Fue así como la casa Izumo apareció frente a la pareja antes de lo esperado. Se detuvieron ante la puerta principal y se observaron a los ojos. Sabían que habría un gran alboroto cuando los vieran aparecer, ya que ambos habían desaparecido pasando la noche afuera... juntos. Además estaba el tema del escape de ese chico y su Sekirei.

-- Minato –- llamó Tsukiumi, sin mirar al joven.

-- ¿Si?

-- Respecto al escape de esos dos... yo... también ayudaré.

Minato la observó y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

-- Gracias –- dijo con sinceridad.

-- No tienes que darme las gracias. Soy tu primera esposa y como tú mujer, se vería mal que no apoyara a mi esposo en algo tan peligroso –- sentenció la rubia, mirando a un lado, tratando de mantener esa pose de superioridad tan característica en ella.

Minato sonrió y tomó la barbilla de la mujer y le volteó el rostro para poder verla a los ojos, encontrándose con que ella tenía un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, seguramente causado por sus últimas palabras. Sonrió.

-- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas -– dijo el joven, logrando que el sonrojo de la rubia aumentara en intensidad.

Tsukiumi intentó decir algo, pero se vio sorpresivamente atrapada en un beso. Sus alas se desplegaron iluminando la mañana mientras que esa sensación cálida y fuerte que brotaba desde su corazón se extendía por todo su cuerpo. El beso terminó tan rápido como comenzó, mientras se escuchaba un gran alboroto dentro de la casa. Obviamente las chicas habían sentido la reacción de Tsukiumi y el despliegue de sus alas, y saldrían a ver que ocurría.

-- Minato, ¿qué hiciste?. Ahora toda sabrán que nosotros...

-- ¿Cuál es el problema? Después de todo, eres mi mujer -– respondió Minato, con una sonrisa.

Tsukiumi se sorprendió al escuchar sus propias palabras en boca de Minato, pero era verdad. No había nada que temer o por qué ocultarse. Ella era su mujer, así que estaba bien.

**FIN**

**Notas del Autor:** Este es mi primer fic de Sekirei, centrado en Tsukiumi, un personaje que me encanta y que espero haber podido reflejar bien en esta historia. Espero les guste.

Saludos y nos leemos.


End file.
